legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P9/Transcript
(The heroes return home with leftovers. Xylia is seen looking kind of shocked) Xylia:...........*Goes and sits down* Jason: Xylia? Xylia:............ Adam: Man, she's traumatized. Amanda: Looks like it. Daniel:.... Oliver: I feel kinda bad. Ivy: *Sad whine* Xylia:....... (A knock is then heard) Daniel: Hm? (Daniel goes and answers.) Daniel: Huh?? ???: Hiiii! (Slimer and Batty are seen at the door) Batty: Guess who's back! Daniel:....Ummm... Amanda: Guys?? Slimer: Yep! Batty: You miss us? Daniel: What are you guys- Slimer: We're here to see you guys of course! Batty: So can we come in or what? Daniel: Yeah, sure. (The two enter) Adam: Hey, where'd Xylia go? (Xylia is seen missing) Jason: Hm? Xylia: *Voice* I'm putting my normal outfit on! Jason: Okay! Batty: Who's that? Daniel: Xylia. Slimer: Who?? Daniel: You'll see. (The two look confused before Xylia soon enters wearing her normal outfit) Xylia: *Sighs* That's more like it. Way less stuffy than- *Sees Batty and Slimer* Hm? Who are you two? Slimer and Batty: WHOA!!! Xylia: AHH WHAT?! Batty: Holy crap, you're hot! Slimer: Yeah! Xylia: U-Ummm, thank you? Slimer: *Slides and looks over Xylia* Seriously check you out! Batty: *Flies over* Man guys where did you find a babe like her? Daniel: Uhhh- Jason: She's my girlfriend. (The two look over to Jason and gasp in surprise) Slimer and Batty: JASON!! Slimer: *Slides over* Its so good to see you! Batty: *Flies over* Yeah! Man look at you grown up! Jason: Ha. Good to see you two girls. Batty: So did you say she's your girlfriend? Jason: Yep that's right. Batty: Duuuude. You hit the jackpot if you ask me. Slimer: Yeah I'm jealous! Jason: Trust me, I didn't think I'd land it either. But she loves me and I love her so, it was meant to be. Slimer: Awww that's so sweet! Xylia: Jason. Who are these two? Jason; Oh right. Xylia. This is Batty and Slimer. Two purified Grimm Targhul. They are members of the Defenders. Slimer: Yep! Batty: That's us! Xylia: Huh. Interesting. Batty: So Xylia, what do you do? Xylia: Oh, I'm the Goddess of Nature. Slimer: *Gasp* GODDESS?!? Batty: OF NATURE??! Xylia: Yeah? Isn't it obvious, I mean look at my clothes. Slimer: AHH!! WE JUST SPOKE TO INAPPROPRIATELY TO A GODDESS!! (The two hide behind Jason) Batty: JASON PLEASE TELL HER WERE SORRY!!! Slimer: DON'T TURN US TO PLANT FOOD!!! Xylia: Guys guys chill out. You're okay. Batty: W-We are? Xylia: Yeah. Besides, I'm used to compliments. Batty:.... Xylia: Come on out, I won't bite. (Batty and Slimer slowly step out from behind Jason) Xylia: There, see? Jason: She's not gonna hurt you. Daniel: Yeah. Amanda: She's nice as hell! Xylia: Yep. Slimer:... Batty:... Daniel: Hm. Xylia: So, how're you two doing? Slimer: Good. Batty: Yeah, we did some fun things back and met some another god back at the mansion. Xylia: Another god? Batty: Yeah. Slimer: You ever met Mirzak? Xylia: Ugh, you met him? Slimer: Y-Yeah. Daniel: You got a problem with him? Xylia: Mirzak is an Ice God. He has no respect for nature. Daniel: Huh? Xylia: His ice and snow kills everything it touches. Adam: I mean, can you blame him? Xylia: No, but still. He could put a little more color in his realm. So snowy and deathly cold. Batty: Well, he seems nice. Xylia: He is when he is, but usually he's too serious for his own good. Adam: Ah. Xylia: Still, it's not important. Batty: Right. Xylia: So, back to you two. Slimer: Hm? Xylia: What should I know about you? Slimer: You wanna know about us? Xylia: You're friends right? Slimer: We're everyone's friends! Batty: That we are! We love our friends! Xylia: What's both your relationship? Batty: Heh. Slimy here is my slimy girlfriend. Slimer: Yep! Xylia: Really now? Batty: Yep! Xylia: Well you two do seem very sweet. Slimer: Aww thanks! Xylia: Don't mention it. Batty: *Smile* Slimer: What about you? What do you like? Xylia: Two big things. Nature and Jason. Jason: Heh. Batty: Oh man. Jason you got a Goddess as a girlfriend? Unreal. Jason: What can I say? Batty: Heh, right. Xylia: What do you two like doing for fun? Surely creatures such as yourselves have some form of entertainment. Slimer: Well, me and Batty like to play games. Xylia: Oh? Batty: Yeah we often like to chase our friends around. Kind of like how baby Targhuls like to play Hunter and Pray. Xylia: I see. So you mean like Tag? Slimer: Kind of, but not quite like Tag. Xylia: What's the difference. Batty: Y-You don't wanna know. Xylia: Ah come on tell me! I'm interested in your mortal affairs. Jason: X-Xylia trust me you really don't wanna know. Amanda: Y-Yeah. Slimer and Batty aren't like most Targhuls. They are very unique. Adriana: They do a things a lot of mortals would consider weird. Xylia: Oh please, I think a Goddess can handle a mortal affair. Jason: You got subdued by Ivy shifting on you Xylia. Oliver: And you freaked out over eating steak. Adam: !! OLIVER!!! Oliver: What? Xylia: Hey, not my fault you didn't tell me it was made of cows! Jason: Anyway... Xylia: Just tell me what you two do that makes this Tag so different. Slimer and Batty:...…. Slimer: We... Like to mainly play with girls we think are beautiful and... Well.... Xylia: And? What? Slimer:....... Batty:........ Slimer: We rub their bellies? Xylia:.........Huh? Slimer:.... *Shrugs* We like to rub pretty girls bellies... Xylia:...… *Looks at Amanda* Amanda: *Nods* Yep. Xylia: Oooookay, that's......strange indeed. Jason: Told you. Xylia: WHy do you like to rub girls bellies? Slimer: Humans like getting belly rubs. Xylia: They do??? Humans: NO! Jason: No we don't! Adriana: We just put up with it! Amanda: I put up with it cause it makes Slimer happy. Xylia:... Huh. Okay then. Slimer: Do you....dislike it? Xylia: Kid, I've lived since the beginning of the Omniverse. I've seen all kinds of creatures with even weirder ways to bring happiness to themselves or others. Slimer: Really? Xylia: Yeah. Slimer: Huh, cool! Xylia: *Nods* Ivy: Xylia? (Xylia looks down at Ivy) Ivy: Who're they? Slimer: *Gasp* Who is THAT little cutie!? Xylia: Girls. This is Ivy. Ivy, this is Slimer and Batty. Ivy: Hello! Slimer: Awwww! Batty: She's so CUTE!! Ivy: Thanks! Xylia: You wanna see her? Slimer: Oh can we? Xylia: Of course. *Picks up Ivy* Here. Slimer: Yay! (The two take Ivy) Slimer: Awww hey kiddo! Batty: Such an adorable little baby! Ivy: *Giggles* Thanks! Xylia: *Smiles* Slimer: Look at her little eyes! Batty: I know! So cute! Ivy: *Smile* Xylia: Glad you like her. You should see the kind of plants she helps me grow. Slimer: She's a gardener too?! Ivy: Yep! Slimer and Batty: AWWWWW!!! Xylia: Heh. Daniel: *Smirk* (The two continue to hug Ivy as the others watch on happily) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts